konoha en pétalos de cerezos
by AdriElenagilbert
Summary: Cambiaría de eso estaba segura, el ya no podría contra su voluntad de olvidarlo. Y a el sin pensarlo le tocara pagar cada una de las cosas que le hizo a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha en pétalos de cerezo.

Capítulo 1.

Sentimientos guardados y enterrados.

Rendida, cansada, desolada y con un terrible rencor que golpeaba como un tic tac en mi alma.

Había intentado matarme, el, Sasuke Uchiha, ese amor que sembré de niña hoy hubiera causado mi muerte de no ser por mi sensei Kakashi.

No podía ser más fuerte esta sofocación que sentía dentro de mi pecho, como un martillo golpeándome cada 5 minutos que pasaban.

Ya no más, lo decidí me tragaría este amor pasional que deje crecer como una pobre estúpida por todos estos años desde que el dejo la aldea.

Cambiaria mi vida eso me lo prometería, así me cueste sangre pero lo cambiaria, cambiaria mi vida en torno a una basura que desde ahora no sabía que si existía. Si el volvía yo ya no sería la misma.

Me hice los honores de pensar y repetir en el mismo lugar donde me había intentado matar.

Aquí yace Sakura Haruno ex ninja débil de la Aldea de la hoja, y hoy renacerá mi nuevo ser.

Sonreí al pronunciar estas palabras, pero finalice con mi última lágrima.

Estas muerto para mí, Sasuke Uchiha.

Camine de regreso a la aldea con decisión a un nuevo amanecer de verdad, uno que marcaría mi vida.

Hací como los pétalos de cerezo que se te presentaban en una oportunidad única y si más ocasión.

Más allá de las tierras de la hoja.

Crees que sea indicado atacar ahora, Sasuke. Era Suigetsu quien pronunciaba las palabras.

Pero Sasuke no sería más oportuno en otra ocasión. Ahora era karin quien hablaba.

Saben ustedes que no es bueno contradecirme, solo puedo comunicarles algo. Sonrió de medio lado.

Mi clan no puede resurgir solo, para eso necesito una vez más a konoha. Lo dijo con una frialdad que congelaba los huesos de cualquiera.

Y se retiró a paso lento, dejando a su más leal equipo Taka anonadado.


	2. mi elección

Capítulo 2.

Mi elección.

Sasuke seguía caminando sin dirección alguna, pensativo en las palabras que le había revelado a su equipo Taka, más bien en su siguiente paso en su plan, si así era, tenía en mente la restauración de su clan.

Eran obvias las causas de cómo hacerlo, pero el problema estaba en con quien lo haría. Tuvo que reconocer que Sakura fue su primera suposición pero aun así el creía que la chica no era tan estúpida como para seguir amándolo después de haber tratado de matarla. Y estaba en toda la razón del mundo sin darse cuenta.

Pero borro esos pensamientos ya que suponía que si era la misma boba que se desvivía por el sin razón alguna, y sin más ni menos Sakura será la elección correcta para dar la bienvenida al mundo a los nuevos Uchihas que pronto aparecerán.

Si era una especie de sentimentalismo haberla escogido, no, claro que no solo lo hacía porque era una mujer y su deber como mujer era procrear y traer nuevos seres al mundo.

Por eso y además también porque no pediría el tiempo buscando más estorbos si ya tenía uno y era muy insoportable ese hecho, solo se imaginaba el hecho de decírselo y que ella se ponga a brincar y a gritar de la emoción que sería la nueva UChiha, por eso era una molestia.

Sin más que pensar regreso con su equipo Taka.

Mientras que en otro lado, en la aldea de la Hoja.

Una Tsunade mandaba volando a Naruto del fuerte golpe que le había otorgado, puesto que el chico indiscreto no pudo haber callado su sarcástico comentario de decirle 'vieja'

Sakura se encontraba con una pequeña risita en su cara, mientras Shizune trataba de tranquilizar a una Tsunade que echaba humo de las orejas y tenía un tick en la cien.

''bien sakura esperemos a que naruto regrese para comunicarles a los dos lo ocurrido, está bien. ''

No pasaron dos minutos hasta que por el pasillo de la torre se escucharon pasos a toda velocidad.

Claro que Tsunade y Sakura sabían de quien se trataba.

Cierta melena rubia se asomó con temor al despecho de la Hokage, luego este elevo una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza entro.

''oye vieja no desviste haberme golpeado de ese modo. '' dijo Naruto con un deje de molestia, debido al chichón en su cabeza.

''Naruto más respeto para la Hokage'' esta vez fue Sakura quien hablo, con un deje de risa y seriedad a la vez.

''bien chicos, olvidando ese tema quiero comunicarles algo que estoy segura no les gustara nada, al menos a ti no sakura. ''

Tsunade tomo aire y luego prosiguió en tono cortante.

''Sasuke uchiha solicito regresar a la aldea''

Tajantes, cortantes y dañinas fueron estas palabras para el corazón de Sakura, pero ella no lo demostraría, ya no más debilidad ante nadie.

La boca de Naruto alcanzaba el piso y había un deje de felicidad en su mirada ahora un poco cristalizada.

''el teme volverá, ¿estas segura vieja? , el teme volverá con nosotros. '' la alegría en el rostro de su compañero era gigante. Como podía aun quererlo después de todo lo que le hizo. Intento matarlo, ¡por dios!

La mirada de Sakura continuaba dura e intacta no se iba a rebajar nunca más. Su furia la pudo y sin meditarlo golpeo fuertemente el escritorio de la Hokage, causando que se rompa en pedazos por su gran fuerza.

''obviamente tsunde no lo dejara volver. ¿Cierto? '' la cara ida de Sakura asusto un poco a Tsunade, se veía claro en su rostro la ira que emanaba y el dolor que este regreso causaba sin que nadie lo notara y es que de verdad Sakura lo ignoraba.

El rostro de Naruto paso de sorpresa a rabia y antes de que pudiera hablar, una voz detrás de el ocupo su trabajo

'' eso depende si yo quiero irme o no, sakura'' una voz gélida fue la encargada de pronunciar estas palabras, aunque Sakura sabía a la persona que pertenecía esta voz.

''sasuke'' o debo decir que haces aquí uchiha maldito. Sakura había pronunciado como veneno a su cara y aunque el Uchiha no lo demostrara eso le había dolido muy en el fondo, la palabra maldito le había costado un apretón en el centro de su pecho.

''yo también me alegro de verte harun0'' sasuke pronuncio con la misma acidez y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Y fue así como ambos compartían una mirada de odio mutua, pero en cada uno se ocultaba algo que ni ellos podían descifrar. En sakura la tristeza y en sasuke un deje de deseo puro.


End file.
